


Living with Your Ghost

by Mitsuhachi



Category: Kingdom Hearts 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuhachi/pseuds/Mitsuhachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living with Your Ghost

Sora’s bringing back ice candies to Riku and Kairi where they were all playing on the beach, and they’re melting onto his hands, sticky and cold, so at first he doesn’t even hear what Roxas says, quiet, in the back of his mind. “What?”

“Axel hated the fruity ones. Said they were too sweet, and he only liked things that bit back a little.” Sora doesn’t know what to say to that, and he must be being quiet for too long because Roxas starts to explain. “I think it was a come on, but I didn’t realize at the time.” Now Sora really doesn’t know what to say. “He introduced me to the Sea Salt ones.”

Sora says “Oh,” and has to buy new candies, because the old ones are mostly just sticks.  
***  
He and Riku are trying to help Kairi get up to speed with her new Keyblade the next time Roxas speaks up. “Tell her to hold it at the very end of the hilt and to move from her shoulders instead of her elbows,” he says, sounding kind of weird. Sora steps back out of the way and kind of mentally pokes him about it. “She’s smaller than you two, smaller than probably everyone she’ll fight. Doing that lets you get at their center of balance better. I figured it out while fighting Axel once.” He sounds defensive, almost hurt, and Sora’s not sure why. There’s a sense, coming from the part of his heart he identifies as belonging to Roxas, of warmth, gratitude.

Kairi hits him over the head, lightly, and he shrugs it off.  
***  
Sora is tucked into bed, late at night, and he’s touching himself. He’s thinking about Kairi, mostly, about her laugh, and the water dripping down her neck after they’ve all gone for a swim, about the curve of her breasts. If he sometimes finds himself thinking about the strong muscles in Riku’s shoulders or the rough, low sound to his voice when they spar sometimes, too, he tries not to get too weirded out by it. He’s young, and these things happen, right?

There’s a sensation, light, barely-there and delicious, of cool fingers stroking over the head of his cock, and Roxas hums contentedly. It used to be kind of weird, but now Sora just eases into it; it’s not really any different than what he was already doing, so it’s probably fine. “You shouldn’t worry about Riku,” Roxas says, wrapping his fingers tightly along with Sora’s. “With two guys, it’s still ok. I… with Axel, just before I left, we messed around some.” There’s the mental image of the tall redhead stretched out over him, scalding hot and grinning like his face would break, manic. And that’s… really weird. But really hot. Sora gasps, and Roxas feeds him more of the memory; Axel’s big hands fisted in his hair, pulling a little, aggressively _there_. Axel talking incessantly, challenging, “Come on, give me all you got.” Sora spills over and lies there for several seconds, dazed. Roxas feels watchful, uncertain.

“You’re weird. Riku… isn’t gonna want to do stuff like that. And I don’t want him to.” Sora makes a mental gesture like curling up around his other self, around the part of his own heart that’s Roxas. “Like this is plenty.”


End file.
